Kanata Minato
|color2 = |Name = Kanata Minato |Kanji = 湊奏多 |Roumaji = Minato Kanata |Aliases = Crimson Angel (Eva) |Image = Minato Kanata Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "This rabbit is called Rabirabi, ehehe!" |Gender = Male |Age = 15 |Hair = Salmon pink |Eyes = Forest Green |BT = AB |Bday = March 14th |Height = 5'4" or 162cm |Weight = 49kg |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Unnamed Brother |Hobby = Origami |FFood = Meat (Generally) |LFood = Mushrooms (Generally) |CV = Yūichi Iguchi }}Kanata Minato (湊奏多 Minato Kanata) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, F∞F, which was the first to be introduced in the game. Profile Description A mascot-like boy with a soothing feel. He is accustomed to the entertainment industry, as he had starred in commercials and dramas ever since he was a child. Kanata is known for carrying a rabbit plush toy "RabiRabi" all the time with him. He has a shy side, but is friendly towards the people he knows. Interview * Make a simple self-introduction. ** I'm Kanata Minato. Together with Rabirabi, Seiya and Akira-kun I will work hard as an I-chu! Everyone please cheer on us! Ehehe♪ * How did you become an idol? ** In the past I worked as an actor iKids. A lot of things happened but I'm glad I met Seiya and Akira-kun! * Your impression upon meeting the others? ** When I first met Seiya I thought that his eyes were shining. Also, even though I'm afraid of strangers Seiya was fine from the beginning! Personality Appearance General Appearance = Kanata is a lean, slim teenager with forest green coloured eyes, and slightly fringed salmon pink hair that has a braided strand of hair at the right side portion of it. He is known for carrying his rabbit plush toy RabiRabi at all times. |-| Regulars = - RR Card = Kanata wears his F∞F unit uniform, which consists of a white collared shirt with a red ribbon along with a grey vest under an elaborate blazer. The blazer is generally black with red sections on the lapels and cuffs and also has a black lining. There is a frilly white extension at the neck area, somewhat resembling feathers. There are numerous gold trimmings, with a gold braid near his right arm. He also wears short pants with a red kilt-like pattern. There are numerous gold strands tied around his waist, along with a golden string of diamonds. He is hugging Rabirabi. - SR Card = Kanata is seen wearing his Etoile Vio blazer with a bright green hoodie inside. He also wears a black dress shirt with a striped yellow ribbon and white pants with a red belt. He also carries a small orange backpack with red straps which contains Rabirabi. The bag has a decoration of a pink cat face and some other ornaments. - UR Card = This is the outfit the F∞F members wear in Viva! Carnival!. Kanata's outfit has a white hooded vest with lime green floral designs. He has an orange sash and a green fringed cloth tied around his waist, along with numerous tropical flowers. He wears baggy green pants with golden coloured designs on the cuffs. He sports numerous beaded string necklaces and bracelets, with one necklace having a large bluish-green oval shaped pendant. He also has a wooden bangle with golden carvings on his right arm and a floral bracelet with pink flowers on his right wrist. Rabirabi is on his left shoulder and also has a matching bangle around its right front paw. Kanata also has a ring made of orange flowers on the index finger of his right hand, which holds a microphone. Both Kanata and Rabirabi have a red hibiscus flower with leaves on their heads. - LE Card= He wears the same outfit as the one in his Rare Card. - GR Card= He wears the F∞F unit uniform, which is described above for the Double Rare Card. }} |-| Specials = - UR Card= Kanata wears a black fedora with a shiny white band atop his head. He also wears a black jacket with shiny white trimmings and a shiny white ribbon. He wears black pants. Rabirabi is dressed in a similar outfit, except that the ribbon Rabirabi has is green instead of shiny white. Rabirabi also has a cigar in its mouth. }} - Reading Week Scouting = - UR Card= To Be Added. }} - Summer-colored Happy Smile= - GR Card= He is depicted in his Viva! Carnival! outfit, along with Rabirabi. }} }} Lines |Scout = Owaa. Nice to meet you. |Idolizing = Did I change that much? |Reg1 = I'm Kanata Minato. This rabbit is called Rabirabi. Ehehe! |Reg2 = I love dancing round and round! Do you want to dance together? |Reg3 = Producer-san! Please keep me company during practice a bit more! |Reg4 = I want to become stronger because I've always been spoiled! |Reg5 = Being both a producer and a teacher is hard isn't it? |Reg6 = Pro, Producer-san! Have you seen Rabirabi? Where did he go~? |Reg7 = Seiya always looks forward and I think that’s a bit cool. |Reg8 = It's comfortable to sit on Akira-kun's lap! Rabirabi gets to be on my lap! |Reg9 = Akira-kun is gonna reward us with yakiniku! You'll end up eating a lot! |Reg10 = Maybe Rabi is Rabirabi's incarnation? That's impossible? … probably. |Jul1 = I promised to go to the sea with Seiya! Akira-kun is willing to drive us there! |Jul2 = You can hear the cries of cicada's, it feels like Summer came here! |Aug1 = Summer's sunlight is scorching! I wonder if I can get tanned look like Akira-kun~? |Aug2 = Uhya~! River water sure is cold! |Sep1 = There is Rabirabi in the moon! |Sep2 = I don't like Sports Festivals since a long time now~ because I always ended up in the last place for sprints... |Oct1 = Trick or Treat! I won't prank you, so please give me sweets! |Oct2 = Don't you think Jack-o'-lanterns are cute? |Nov1 = That's right, it's autumn! Eh, mushrooms? I'm not good with mushrooms~! |Nov2 = It feels like this is a season unique to ArS! It's an explosion of art!Possibly referencing to Torahiko's line. |Dec1 = It'll be nice to have a large fried? chicken as a Christmas present... |Dec2 = I wonder, will Mr. Santa come while I'm sleeping? |Jan1 = Rabirabi snowman is complete! It's cold, so I'll wrap a scarf around him! |Jan2 = 'yu~ki ya, pyonpyon. arare ya pyonpyon'The correct lyric is "雪やこんこ あられやこんこ" (yuki ya konko, arare ya konko; Snow falls steadily, hailstones fall steadily). It's from a song called Yuki (雪, snow).　♪ Huh? I was wrong? |Download = Let's wait together with me and Rabirabi! |Story = Which story will you read? |Main1 = Choose the chapter that you like! |Main2 = What story are you interested in? |Love1 = Love Story you say, Rabirabi! Hehee, this is embarrassing~ |Love2 = Shall we read it together? |Shop = Welcome~! |Purchase = You get lost on which one to buy right, Rabirabi? |Friend = You can see the friends' information here Rabirabi! |Other = You can do many things, you know? |Start1 = Let's go together. |Skill1A = I don't want to lose...! |Skill1B = I'll dance now! |Skill1C = Tooryah! |Clear1 = It ended. |Affection1 = Ehehe, it's warm~ |Start2 = Rabirabi is here too. |Skill2A = Rabirabi, let's go! |Skill2B = How lovely. |Skill2C = Advancing with full power! |Clear2 = It was fun! |Affection2 = I want to get along even better with you. |Start3 = Ehehe, I'm looking forward to it. |Skill3A = Even someone like me can do it! |Skill3B = I won't be afraid if we do it together! |Skill3C = My heart beat faster. |Clear3 = One more time! One more time! |Affection3 = D-don't look over here! |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Misc. Facts Notes References *Banner text and Quote Source Category:F∞F Category:Third Generation Category:Kanata Minato